The Color of the Night
by Tasteofblue
Summary: What would you get when you clash Angelic Ginny, Apathetic Draco and Appealing Harry together? How about an unforgettable DGH Triangle? R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N: Wow it's amazing I'm starting my 3rd fic!!!!!!! Yippee! So yeah. . .I'll shut up so u can read.  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
Her 7th Year!  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
"Virginia Weasley, you may come in now." A muffled yet strict tone said through the door.  
  
Ginny opened the unlocked door and saw Professor McGonagall already situated behind her speckles desk.  
  
"Please, sit down Ms. Weasley." The professor motioned for Ginny to sit down in the chair directly in front of her.  
  
Ginny sat down with great apprehension and looked around the neat and orderly room. She didn't like the idea of being pulled from Professor Snape's potion class. Not that she was complaining but why wouldn't McGonagall pull her out at lunch rather than in such an important class.  
  
"How are you. . .Ginny?"  
  
"Very well. You?"  
  
"I'm fine. . .would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
"Very well let's begin. . .I'll get right to the point since you look. . .so very. . .nervous"  
  
"We have looked over your academic, leadership and behavioral grades. I have to say they are tops. I think you'll agree with that too and I'm very proud of you. This year, Hogwarts have gathered to choose one person from each team in their 5th year who are exceptional and have them attend their 7th and last year at Hogwarts next year. They'll be having classes with students in the 7th year and of course this'll be a challenge. This is a great honor too. Virginia, I hope you take it for Gryfindor."  
  
Were her ears cleaned out? She just heard something out of Mcgonagall mouth beyond her widest dream! What DID she say?  
  
There was a silence which Ginny wanted to drop badly, waiting eagerly for McGonagall to continue Noticing Ginny's eagerness, she continued.  
  
"I don't think I have ever told you this you have great academic potential and an inwardness strength that I've noticed from your first year. A true Gryfindor. And only with you agreement we would like to move you to 7th year next year along with 3 other people from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You excel in all your classes. . .especially in Transfiguration." Mcgonagall's eyes sparkled.  
  
"So what do you say Virginia?"  
  
Dumbstruck and amazed she nodded vigorously while gulping down the tension.  
  
The professor chuckled.  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Ginny nodded as if she was a bob head again, no words.  
  
"Alright, I'll send a letter immediately to your parents notifying your choice. I'm sure they'll be extremely proud of their youngest Weasley."  
  
Mcgonagall waved her arms, signaling for her departure.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
Riding the Hogwarts express for one of her last times, realization suddenly hit her with the speed of light. SHE'LL BE IN HER LAST YEAR!!!!!!  
  
She wanted to scream out this to the world. But her bold statement hid quietly inside of her about to burst with the slightest touch. Finally, her life has some meaning. All her life she wanted to be something, maybe this was her something.  
  
The terrain and weather outside the glass window was perfect. Lime green tall grasses danced to the chirping song of birds and caressed the window ever so gently. Colorful wild flowers bloomed to the wonderful sun which pounded on Earth. Random splotches of clouds floated ever so slightly against the bright blue sky.  
  
Part of her Chocolate Frog in her mouth tasted ever so chocolaty.  
  
Ginny felt one emotion that she hadn't feel in a long time.  
  
Happiness.  
  
She'll be with 7th year students. Most important she'll finally be with Harry Potter. She might even get ALL her classes with him. The thought made Ginny smile sheepishly. She might get him to notice her! Finally!  
  
Yes, sadly enough she still has that long crush that started from as way back as she can remember.  
  
Ahhhhhh. . .  
  
Harry Potter- those words, those sweet words that rolled off her tongue like honey and molasses.  
  
Harry, with his ruffled hair that was begging for Ginny to ruffle some more.  
  
Harry, with his handsome smile and build that was enough to live off of for the rest of her life.  
  
Harry, and lastly those eyes. Those eyes that consisted of the green from lively meadows. So deep and pure, you'll get lost in them in an everlasting hedge maze.  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY!  
  
"How does 'Virginia Potter' sound. . .hmmm." She whispered to her new owl gently. The owl was given to her by her parents because of her accomplishments. Since she was so unfamiliar with ANYTHING that belonged do her, she still hadn't given it a name.  
  
Ahhhhh. . .Harry Potter.  
  
But out of the blue a male who was so not Harry Potter appeared. Ginny, who was so devoured in her thoughts hadn't notice him enter the compartment.  
  
"On with you Dreaming Daisies, aren't you?"  
  
A rather tall person with the slicked back blond hair sat down directly in front of Ginny. He also had the trademark smirk which was indisginsible. This male was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy."  
  
"What if I don't, Weasley? Whatcha gonna do? Hit me?"  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!"  
  
"You're lucky to have such a hot presence near YOU, Weasley, so appreciate it. Swallow as much as you can hold. Cause I can guarantee you, this'll be the only chance you'll have."  
  
"Who said I wanted any of YOU, Hay Boy? Whoever touches you'll turn into ashes."  
  
"I don't see anyone around you, Weasley." Looking around the isolated compartment.  
  
"Lookies who's talkin'. I thought Crabbe and Goyle are devoted to you. So devoted they follow and share the same toilet as you. Let see where are they now."  
  
"Have the term dating ever occurred to you? Besides it's nice to be alone from those idiots at times. And get this right, Weasley. I told them to back off!"  
  
"Dating? Them? Looks like they're not gay after all. Tell me Malfoy, how many threesomes did you guys have?"  
  
At his, Draco got slightly red from his ultra pale skin. Ginny knew he wasn't that type, but anything to annoy him was worth it. Draco, who was desperately trying to find something to say, was effectively angered. And it wasn't a Malfoy's trait to be out of words.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?"  
  
"This must be an world record. Weasley head has finally grown a backbone. Tell me now, when you were an invertebrate, were you just as ugly and an old hag as now. Or just always a carpet that got trampled on? I personally think whoever thinks your anything special must be an idiot with no eyes cause your really hard to look at. And-" Draco stopped, noticing Ginny's hurt look.  
  
Ginny quickly grabbed the neatly folded new robe from her open bag. She could already feel the tears about to stream out. And she wasn't about to give the satisfaction to a Malfoy to see a Weasley cry.  
  
"I'm going to cha-chan-Change." Were her last words before she slammed the door shut to the changing room held in the compartment.  
  
Draco leaned back on the seat and his head against the window. His two hands were over his face.  
  
'Oh great. She's probably crying a stream in there.'  
  
If there was one weakness a Malfoy, it was to see a female cry.  
  
A/N: That was my first chappy! Hope you like it. It was only four pages long but I'm lazy. And I apologize for the spelling. . .YIKES! But PLEASE review! I'll appreciate it! 


End file.
